A Lamb And The Wolf
by DoctorRock
Summary: Meeting of a Veteran summoner and acceptance in League of Legend. A Story of a Lamb and a Wolf learning to live along the other Champions and showing the world the duos skill, with the help of summoner and other champions. Strictly Kindred Story with mentions of other charters and OC'S


A men adored in robes that trailed behind him on the muddy road, but never got dirty nor worse for wear, walked through the woods ignoring the Splitter splatter of the rain falling on the tree branches and sliding slowly to the leaves dropping on his robe. He had purple robes with golden trimmings running on his shoulders and making a summoners icon on his back. Only thing visible on his face where the warm and welcoming brown eyes that looked like they didn't belong on the veteran summoner and white goatee that was poking through the darkness shining in the dark forest.  
Walking through the forest and not getting lost, as most of people were, was hard, but he grown up in the forested areas, and could spot every little difference on the soil even in the rain, plus the years of experience did come in handy. Looking left then right the Veteran mumbled something under his breath that sounded 'Too Old', 'Should... sent...Younger summoner' and 'Sake must be worth it'. Stopping in his track he looked up in the sky judging how much time he had and if he should hurry up, seeing that sun still didn't set he guest he had enough time to get to his destination.

 _ **Time Skip 3 H.**_

Passing and caravan that was almost over run with grass trees and animals, that made it their home, he continued down the path, entering old graveyard he ignored old graves and continued to the middle where for pillars of stone stood facing , east ,west , north and south. Standing in the middle he could see and old inscription that were half destroyed by the rain and the other was cover with moss that grown so deep it would damage the inscription if he tried to remove it. Looking up the sky he could see he had almost 10 minutes before the arrival of the target. Seeing that he had time on his hand he took out a pipe and filled it with tobacco, special grown in Demacia that his friend Shyvana gave him for his birthday. Taking a deep breath of smoke he realized it making 3 rings of smoke and shooting the last one in the middle. One of trick that he picked up in his life and taught to Graves...when he lost the poker match 'He cheated, I know it!'. The summoner tough about the mission he was given. As most experienced summoner he was given the mission that needed a fine touch or it had a high failure rate.

 _ **FlashBack nearly 24 hours ago**_

Entering in the office of "Defense And Recon Of New Champions" he looked at his old friend that he grown up with and he knew that this wasn't a friendly summon, no it was a mission summon, and by the look of it a important one. "Sit, my friend" said the woman named Balalaika. She was tall, blonde haired blue eyed woman with scars across her face, neck, breasts, and leg. Her hair was very long, going down to the base of her spine, and done up in a huge ponytail. She usually wears a wine red skirt suit with black stockings and black high heels. Her nails were long, and painted pink. She also wears rose colored lipstick. She has a mole under her left eye. She wears a military coat draped off her shoulders.  
"I'm sorry for calling you this fast, but this is important mission that we need most experienced diplomat to do." She said casually like it wasn't a big deal, but being her friend he could hear the underlay meaning "No failures, you need to do this, and it will be kept a secret.".Putting a folder on her table that was closed by a rune that would only letter a selected who to open it, but it wasn't a normal rune. No it was a high security rune that would kill or badly injured a person that tried to open it without being on the list. Grabbing the folder he stood up bowed at her and walked to the door, shutting down the silence runes he had placed before entering. As he closed the door he waved to Balalaika and ignored her shout of "Don't Die, you old geezer!" he walked through the corridors with his eye ticking 'WHO DOES SHE CALL A old geezer! SHE'S ALMOST OLD AS ME!' He raged in his mind but outfront he had a blank face.

 _ **Flashback over.**_

Just as the summoner stopped the trail of thought he looked in front of him and could see perched on the pillar was his target and under her a spirit wolf was making circles around the pillar and look at him with a twinkle in the eye and a blood lusted face.  
" _I hear a beating heart_ " the Wolf almost purred with delight, waiting to chase and rip the man in front of him, to pieces.  
" **Perhaps** " said the Lamb looking to the man that stood before them smoking the pipe and having a warm friendly smile on his face.  
"Ah"started the old geezer "The Lamb to his Wolf , Ina to his Ani, Farya to his Woylo, or best know as Kindred" said the summoner taking a puff of his pipe and ignored the wolf that circled him with a bloodlust smile on his face.  
" **So you know us** " started the Lamb " _Interesting, Most of people that we meet would run away or delay their death reeking of fear_ " Finished the Wolf.  
"Ah, but I'm not a normal person that is waiting for his death"Said the Older Men looking at the eyes of Lamb without even glancing on the Wolf that he could feel his breath on his neck and sharp fangs in his periphery vision.  
" **Then why are you here** " Said the Lamb _"Seeking us, the death collectors ?"_ Asked the Wolf smiling wildly. _"Maybe you are delaying your death, thinking about escaping"_ purred the Wolf getting back to the Lambs side and circling her. **"No He isn't dear Wolf, He is Here to ask us something"** said the Lamb getting a curios look on her face as she jumped down from the pillar and neared the summoner " **So, Hiruzen, What is your question?** " asked the Lamb with curiosity and playfulness in her voice as she circled the now named the Lamb with his gaze not bothering to turn around he started talking "I dear Lamb and Wolf, want to ask you to join the League Of Legends"

A/N: So guys sorry for cliffhanger but *shrugs* meh, leave a review if you like and I'm up for some ideas for the story as I don't have a fixed plot for it. And Hiruzen is Hiruzen Sarutobi from Naruto ( I love the old man and I don't like how he died fighting with his experience but he was best for this charter cause he was know as "Professor" and i need a pacifist) the female charter is Balalaika from Black Lagoon, (Bad Ass Female) Hiruzen will be a side charter but he will be mentioned few times, but don't worry this isn't a crossover I'm only using a charter that looks like him and her. Anyway I'm going to update soon, leave a review and if you have any idea for the plot and btw main charter is Kindred (I love her voice acting and her skin) and I don't know now for side charters, when fan fiction adds kindred charter I will add it but for now I'm going to use OC. And yea italic is the Wolf, bold is the Lamb


End file.
